everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Caramel Carland-Moon
Caramel Carland-Moon is the second child of Diana Lunamoon and Carter Carland. She inherits her father's destiny of being the one to rescue the moon in the buried moon, and she quite enjoys that idea, though at eleven, doesn't think of it as anything else than her father's story. Appearance Caramel has long, untamed black hair that falls in messy curls down to her waist. It kind of glows if you can imagine black glowing, though she and her parents don't really know that. She has her mother's golden brown skin and silver lips, cinnamon brown eyes like Carter, and a glowing star shaped birthmark on her jaw. She wears a loose fitting dark blue shirt with ribbons attached to the sleeves that are edged in silver, and a black denim mini skirt, and black leather boots with a moon and stars painted on the sides in silver glitter. Personality Caramel's biggest characteristic is that she is imaginative. Her only neighbors are Will-o-the-wyke's, it's not like she needs to be this imaginative, her reality is plenty fun enough, but she still invents stories about outer space or something along that lines, and then asks Diana or Thoth if she's accurate. Neither one really want to tell her the truth, so they say yes. She is incredible smart. She is two grades ahead in everything except for one thing and that's math. Rules for math don't make any sense inside her brain and it doesn't matter how hard she studies, she always fails. (Eve does her math and Caramel does Eve's science. It works and they've never been caught.) Caramel can not catch vocal cues. At all. If your angry at her but don't actually word for word tell her, she's not going to catch it, she falls for sarcasm pretty easily, and she doesn't know if your flirting with her. However, she is very good at reading facial expressions. If your annoyed, or shocked, or trying to hide how upset you are, she can read you like a book. Caramel is mute. However, with great effort, if people can't read lips, can't speak sign language, or just think she's being stubborn, she can choke out a couple words, though it hurts her throat and it sounds foreign and weird even to her own ears. She is always all smiles, if she's frowning, you need to tell a joke so that you can cheer her up, because she is never upset. She always tries to smile at her family, and kind of doesn't know how to deal with her emotions when she isn't feeling happy. She is very thoughtful and sweet, and she shows it in small ways. Nothing over the top, but she did play benefactor to a certain artist when she learned he was running low on materials, and she managed to do it for three months before getting caught by her father, who just laughed and said maybe she should consider giving it to him in person like a normal person. Thoth says everyone has a dark secret, from Didi to Carter, to Eve, he can find it out pretty easily, but when it comes to Caramel, he just shrugs and says he's got nothing. Caramel is the daughter of the Moon and she doesn't have a dark side (that's a joke, not a very good one) Caramel is random. She says things with no context, does weird stuff and never apologizes for it. Eve loves that she is willing to do whatever that her twin says she wants to do right then, then she just goes back to doing whatever she was doing. She is very geeky. She loves computers, book series, fanfics, you name it. She is definitely the type to binge watch an entire series in one sitting, if no one catches her doing it and says she needs to be doing something else. Friends TBA Family Mother: Diana Lunamoon Diana is a great mother, though the moment the sun goes down, she has to take her place in the sky. Caramel doesn't see her at night, but never has, so it's normal to her. During the day, Diana is a very good mother, attacking her kids with hugs and kisses, letting them know how much she loves them. However sometimes it's not with words. All the children learned what to do when Didi went mute early on, and they have punched people for giving Diana weird looks when one of the kids has to order for her at a cafe or something. Father: Carter Carland Carter claims that it's tradition for every Carland to have at least one kid with a name that begins with Car. Diana isn't sure if she believes that, but thankfully she liked the name Caramel. Carter adores spending time with his kids, though tends to spend more time with Thoth, he does say he loves them all the same and they believe that, and when he first saw Caramel trying to choke a word out to get people to stop bothering her, he pulled her aside and told her that being mute just means she'll be a better listener, which is what the world needs. Brother: Thoth Carland-Moon Thoth is destined to be the next Moon, and therefore goes to the sky with their mother each night. Thoth is scary to most, but Caramel doesn't understand why, he's her older brother. He loves her, playing with her, never discouraging her imaginings, he's a good big brother who pays attention, and when either of his sister's have a problem, he asks them if they need him to listen, help, or advise, and that seems to work. Twin Sister: Eve Carland-Moon Because Caramel was born three minutes before midnight and Eve was born the minute after midnight, technically their a day apart in age, but neither really care. Eve loves that she doesn't get a destiny, and tries all sorts of crazy things to see what she can get away with. She chews peoples ears off to get them to not notice her mute sister and make rude remarks. Paternal Grandfather: Carson Carland Carson raised both of her parents, and she trusts him. Maybe more so than her actual parents, because she told him a couple of secrets, things that make no sense for the non moon successor to be able to do, and he doesn't care, keeping it a secret as long as she wants to, though he does tell her she should at least tell her mother. Maternal Grandmother: Artemis Lunamoon (Deceased) All any of the kids know about her is that her death is the reason Diana goes to the sky to be the moon every night, and that for some reason, she dropped Diana on earth with no warning. Interests Fangirl stuff TV Show Binges, fan art, (not very good fan art), fanfics, fan theories, if it involves being a fangirl, you can bet that she does it. Some people have asked what she plans to do when she's a woman and not just a little girl, and she says that she'll just be a fanwoman then. Abilities '''The tongue of Celestial Beings: '''She can't speak it, that's Thoth and Diana's thing, but she can hear it and understand it. She learned that when she heard Diana telling Thoth about a surprise party for Caramel and Eve, and while she thinks it's weird that she understands it but can't speak it, she doesn't tell anyone that. '''No need for sleep: '''Again, something she learned by accident, when she tried to see where her mother and Thoth went at night, and before she knew it, it was dawn. Again, something she doesn't tell, because Carter and Eve sleep every night, actually it takes a lot for Eve to actually wake up. Trivia * Caramel's name was originally going to be Artemis, but I realized that Diana probably wouldn't name her daughter after the mother who abandoned her * Caramel was the only female name I could think of that I hadnt already used that started with Car. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Buried Moon